harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnolia Potter (Not Finished)
Magnolia Lily 'Maggie' Weasley (née Potter) (b. 25 January, 1979), occasionally known as Mags or Flower (only by Fred and George), was an English half-blood. She was the eldest child and daughter of James and Lily Potter, and older sister of Harry Potter. Maggie was only two years old when Voldemort killed James and Lily. After the death of her parents, Maggie, along with Harry, who was a year old, were both sent to live with their mother's sister, Petunia, and her family, the Dursley's. The Dursley's were very cruel to Maggie and Harry, making the two of them share a tiny cupboard under the stairs. They never paid any attention to them and always made them do all the chores around the house. Magnolia learned that she was a witch and was attended to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Maggie felt hesitant to go at first since she didn't want to leave her younger brother alone with the Dursley's, as she knew that they would be extra harsh to them but Harry insisted that she should go. There, she became best friends with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and developed a crush on George. The only people who knew about her secret crush on George were Fred, Dawn, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Soon, George developed a crush on her as well and they began to date in the middle of their 4th year after George had taken her to the Yule Ball. After dating throughout their Hogwarts years, George proposed to Magnolia and she said yes. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, along with George. Sometime after the war, Magnolia became a professor for the potions class. She got married to George a few years later and together, they had four children, Harriet Magnolia Weasley (named after Harry and Magnolia Potter), twins Fred James Weasley (named after Fred Weasley and James Potter) and Dora Molly Weasley (named after Nymphadora Tonks and Molly Weasley), Ruby Dawn Potter (named after Rubeus Hagrid and Dawn Lovegood), and Minerva Lillian Potter (named after Minerva McGonagall and Lily Potter). Biography Early Life (1979-1990) George Weasley: ''"Hi, I'm George."'' Fred Weasley: ''"And I'm Fred."'' Magnolia Potter: ''"Hi, I'm Magnolia."'' — Magnolia meeting the Weasley twins for the first time. Magnolia Lily Potter was born on 25 January, 1979 to James and Lily Potter as their eldest daughter. She was their only child until she was a year old and gained a younger brother named Harry James Potter. On October 31, 1981, Lily and James were both killed by Voldemort. Because of this happening, Magnolia and Harry were both sent to live with their muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. Her aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and cousin, Dudley, were all horrible to the two young siblings and sometimes, Magnolia felt like she was the mother figure of Harry. The two siblings all shared a small cupboard together underneath the stairs while Dudley had extra rooms. The Dursley’s all ignored the Potter siblings and it made Magnolia angry and sick. Hogwarts Years (1990-1997) Sorting Hat: ''"I see you're very hard-working, just like your mother. Also, brave, wise, and intellectual. Okay, I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"'' — Magnolia being sorted into Gryffindor Magnolia found out she was a witch from Hagrid and was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990-1997, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She became best friends with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who were both a year above her, and other fellow members of their house such as Dawn Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan and Oliver Woods. During her first year, she met Fred and George Weasley and the three developed a strange relationship, considering she was into reading and was very logical while the twins were very childish and into pranks. She also became best friends with Dawn Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, and Lee Jordan. While in her first year, she was invited to stay with the Weasley family during the holidays and met the rest of Fred and George’s family. She also joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chaser, along with Angelina and Alice Spinnet during her first year. Second Year Magnolia Potter: ''"Why'd you guys tell him that? You probably scared the poor boy.'' Fred Weasley: ''"Don't worry, Flower."'' George Weasley: ''"Yeah. It's not like we're actually 'going to kill him." '''Magnolia Potter: ''"Bloody idiots."'' — Magnolia scolding the twins after they explained Harry what their job is on the Quidditch team. In 1991, Magnolia started her second year while Harry was starting his first year, along with Fred and George’s youngest brother, Ron, who became Harry’s best friend. Harry soon joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as the Seeker, making her a very proud sister. She, along with George, helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione Granger, a girl in Harry's year, try to figure out who stole the Sorcerer's Stone and she and Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. At the End-of-the-Term Feast, Gryffindor won the house cup, instead of Slytherin after Dumbledore rewards sixty points to both Magnolia and Harry, fifty points to George, Hermione, and Ron, and ten points to Neville Longbottom, a boy in Harry's year. Third Year Harry Potter: ''"I though I was never going to see you again."'' Magnolia Potter: '"''You can't get rid of me that easy." — The Potter siblings reuniting after Magnolia was cured from being petrified. During the summer of 1992, Magnolia and her siblings were rescued from the Weasley brothers. They were taken to The Burrow, where the Weasley family lived. She soon began her third year at Hogwarts, while the twins started their fourth year and Harry was starting his second year with Ron and Hermione, whom she became very close with during the year, and Ginny starting her first year. During her third year, the Chamber of the Secrets were opened and there was frightening messages on the walls. People were accusing Harry for it, as he spoke Parseltongue and considered him to be the Heir of Slytherin. She, along with the Weasley twins and Ron, came to Hermione's defense when Draco Malfoy called her a "filthy little mudblood". The twins were about to lung at him when Magnolia jumped in front of them to stop them, all the while Ron attempted to hex him but ended up hexing himself. While Harry and Hermione attended to Ron and took him to Hagrid, Magnolia told the twins that Malfoy wasn't worth it and turned to Malfoy herself and said, "If you ever call her a mudblood again, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do and don't think I won't hesitate." She then walked away, with the other Gryffindor team members following after her. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told her that they think Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin and wanted to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room to know for sure, she suggested to brew Polyjuice Potion and with the help from Hermione, they made the potion. A few months later, both Magnolia and Hermione became victims of petrified students along with Penelope Clearwater, Colin Creevy, and Justin Finch-Fletchy. At the end of the year, she, Hermione, and the other petrified victims were cured. Together, Magnolia and Hermione went to the Great Hall. When Harry had spotted her, he immiedately jumped up from his seat and crashed Magnolia into a hug. He told her how much he missed her and thought he was never going to see her again, to which she replied, "You can't get rid of me that easy." After reuniting with her brother, she reunited with the twins, Dawn, Angelina, and Lee. Like Hermione, Magnolia was disappointed that Professor Dumbledore cancelled all exams. '''Fourth Year Magnolia Potter: ''"Excuse me, sir, but have we ever met before?"'' Remus Lupin: ''"Can't say that we have, young one."'' — Magnolia and Remus' first interaction on the train after the dementors attacked. Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year = Later Life Minerva Weasley: ''"Mummy, can't I go now?"'' Magnolia Weasley: ''"In two years, darling, you can go."'' — Minerva Weasley's (George and Magnolia's youngest child) excitement about attending Hogwarts A few months after the war, George and Magnolia finally get married. She also became a professor for the potions class at Hogwarts School. Soon after, George and Magnolia started a family. She gave birth to her first child and daughter, Harriet Magnolia in 2000, then had twins, Fred James and Dora Molly in 2002, and then had Ruby Dawn in 2006, and finally, in 2009, she gave birth to her final child and daughter, Minerva Lillian. On September 1, 2017, George and Magnolia escorted their four children to Hogwarts Express, with Harriet starting her last year, Fred and Dora starting their fifth year, and Ruby starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with her cousins, Albus and Rose. Physical Appearance Magnolia was said to look more like Lily, having the same red hair but it is said that she has her father's hazel-colored eyes. People have also noticed that she had her father's height as well, considering she stood around 5'11''. Personality and Traits Magnolia was a brave, kind, soft-spoken type of girl. Much like her mother, Magnolia was a hard-working student and was Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. As the eldest of her and her brother, she was very motherly and according to Harry she was also over protective and bossy sometimes. At times, Magnolia tends to get annoyed with Draco Malfoy for bullying Harry, Ron, and Hermione throughout the years and even stood up for Hermione when Draco called her a mudblood. Both Magnolia and Hermione share their interests in books and loves studying with each other. She often felt like a babysitter to Fred, George, and Lee, as the three were always causing mischief around the school, for which she scolded them countless times for. Magnolia wasn't afraid to stand up for the people she loved and was always protective of her friends who were younger than her such as Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and many other students. She was also very loyal towards her loved ones. Magical Abilities and Skills Much like her mother, Magnolia has proved to be the most intelligent and power young witch. Possessions Etymology The name ''Magnolia ''comes from the name of the flower, which was named for a French botanist, Pierre Magnol. "Love of nature" is the symbolic meaning of the Magnolia flower. Magnol most likely comes from the Latin "magna", which means "great". The magnolia tree is associated with “splendid beauty” and dignity. Lily also comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. The flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Blessed Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera. In China, lily means "forever in love" and were thought to be capable of averting evil. Magnolia's middle name is Lily, which was also the name of her mother's, and her niece's name is Lily. Magnolia's maiden name was Potter. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. Traditionally, the surname refers to the occupation of pottery making. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author, which might be a reference to Rowling. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans." It is first mentioned in the Gospel of Matthew, the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University.J. K. Rowling has also commented that she has liked the name since childhood, as a family that had lived near her carried this surname. Weasley is Magnolia's married name, a name was that carried to England in the great wave of migration from Normandy following the Norman Conquest of 1066. The surname Weasley was found in Cambridgeshire where they held a family seat as Lords of the manor of Westley Waterless. The place name dates back to the pre-Conquest times when it was first listed as Westle in 1045. By TheDomesday Book of 1086, it was known as Weslai. Category:DRAFT